Aluminum (Al) alloys are increasingly replacing steel and other metals in multiple applications, such as automotive, transportation, industrial, or electronics-related applications. In some applications, aluminum alloys may need to exhibit high strength, high formability, corrosion resistance, high temperature resistance, and/or low weight. In some cases, aluminum alloys are combined with insulating materials, such as glass fiber, in heat protection tubes. Such heat protection tubes may be used in the engine compartment of cars, trucks, or other vehicles to protect wires, lines, and cooling-water pipes from radiation heat sources. Heat protection tubes should be flexible, vibration-resistant, combustion-resistant, and temperature-resistant, and should not delaminate, crack, or fracture under working conditions. As more fuel-efficient engines burn hotter and as engine compartment designs become more compact, heat protection tubes capable of providing protection at higher temperatures are needed.
Further, glass fiber insulating layers in heat protection tubes may degrade as the result of abrasion during use. The abrasion causes glass fibers to break off, thus weakening the glass fiber layer. Increased abrasion resistance is a desirable property.
In addition, protecting assembly workers from glass fibers employed in heat protection tubes is highly desirable. As workers cut tubes to specific lengths and thread components such as wires, lines, hoses, and cooling-water pipes through the tubes, glass fibers are exposed and/or released. The glass fibers and/or glass fiber-derived particulates can cause skin irritation on workers' exposed arms and forearms. Further, airborne glass fiber or glass fiber-derived particulates may cause an inhalation hazard for workers. Improved heat protection tubes are needed to prevent worker exposure to these workplace hazards.